Rick and Morty - Crystal Clear
by FanFlix
Summary: Rick and Morty have to go get some crystals for Ricks latest invention. But they run into a different kind of crystal. The Crystal Gems!
1. Chapter 1

_**Before you read:  
**_

 _I would very much appreciate reviews. Please be brutally honest,  
so I know for a fact what I can do to improve my writing and story development. This applies to  
every story I create, so please review them._

 _ **I accept suggestions** ,_

 _but only shows, games, etc. etc. I have seen before.  
_ _Just PM me what you want me to write, and I'll_ _try my best.  
_ _Go to my profile page for more details._

* * *

 **Rick and Morty - Crystal Clear**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rick, as usual, was in his garage constructing some sort of invention. Rick hadn't gone on any adventures recently, so naturally Rick was looking for an excuse to escape the repetitive cycle that is human life. He had plenty of alien liquor, plenty of crystals for his portal gun as charging material, among other things. After trying one of the screws in the invention for some time, he stopped in frustration and reached for his drink across the table.**

 _ **Shatter**_

 **Damn. He didn't notice the cluster of crystals in between him and his drink, and it ended up in pieces. _Just great, now I have to get more_. He needed those crystals for the invention he was working on and now that it was everywhere on the floor in millions of tiny pieces, it was useless. On the bright side, he had an excuse to go on adventures again. He picked up the pieces in the matter of seconds with another of his inventions. Although they were useless for his new invention, the pieces could be used for something else. After putting the unfinished invention away, he went to go to wake up Morty.**

 **Rick made his way up the stairs to Morty's room. He couldn't see very well but he'd learned the house by memory. Neat ability. He opened the door like he usually does, not giving much of a fuck for the dresser behind the door.**

 **Rick:** Yo, Morty, you wanna-

 **Morty:** Holy shit, Rick!

 **Rick:** Oh, oh god. Morty, put that away!

 **It was at this moment that Rick realized his grandson was at _that_ age. Yes, that's the one. **

**Rick:** Morty, lock the fucking door if you're gonna do that. **(covers his eyes a bit so he doesn't see Morty's... bulge)** I don't think anyone would like the first thing they see to be a penis when they enter a room.

 **Morty:** Are you kidding me, Rick? Don't put this on-on me! You're supposed to knock first.

 **Rick:** Since when does anyone knock anymo- Nevermind, just put your pants on.

 **Morty did as he was told.**

 **Rick:** Alright, Morty. (damn, can't get that image out of my head now. Ugh.) W-w-we gotta go find some crystals. We've waited too long f-for an - **urp** -AAaadventure, Morty.

 **Morty:** Rick, ugh, can't this wait?

 **Rick:** Morty, I-I-I-I know how much you wanna go back in there and jerk off till you get calluses on your dick, but this is important, Morty. You can jerk off to Jessica later.

 **Morty:** Rick, don't-don't say things like that. It's awkward.

 **Rick:** Whatever, horndog.

 **Rick and Morty were on their way to the Garage to get ready for their first adventure in weeks. It was too long.**

 **Rick:** Hey, Morty. Pass me the-the thing on the sh- **urp** -EEelf over there, by the screwdriver.

 **Morty:** This, Rick?

 **Rick:** Yeah, we gotta do some scouting for a dimension with crystals like the one I had, before I broke it.

 **After some scouting, Rick had found a pretty suitable dimension. The planet he chose was an alternate Earth, although the crystals are somewhat common there. It was good enough.**

 **Rick:** Yo, Morty, I found one. Get off your ass and get in the car.

 **Morty:** * **sigh** * Alright.

* * *

 **Rick and Morty flew through the portal and ended up flying in a town of some sort. It was coastal, so there's that. Rick hadn't actually been to the beach in a while (earth beach, mind you).**

 **Rick:** H-hey, before we do any actual adventuring, I'm-I'm gonna buy some booze. I'm starting to run out. Sit tight, Morty. You're old enough to be in here. I think. I don't know the laws here.

 **Morty:** Oh, um... alright Rick. But what if someone tries to hurt me?

 **Rick:** Uhmmm... take the gun in the glove compartment, and use that. Oh, and if by some stupid chance the gun doesn't work or they grab it and throw it, don't be scared to play dirty. I've survived a few fights playing like that, Morty. Bite them, or hit 'im in the n- **urp** -UUuts if it c-comes to that.

 **Morty:** Oh, ok Rick.

 **Rick made his way to the closest store, and parked in the back. _Shit,_ he forgot he doesn't have money from this dimension. Hopefully the money's the same. He didn't feel like kicking the cashier's ass and stealing the booze again. As he entered the store, he noticed there were two teenagers at the counter. _Oh great, two hormone-fueled sacks of shit._ The girl there was a little short and stubby, the boy was tall and thin.**

 **Girl:** Hi, sir, welcome to the-

 **Rick:** Yeah, yeah, I g- **urp** -Oot it. Just give me some booze. **(pulled out his wallet and started taking bills out of it)**

 **Girl:** I'm sorry, sir. We don't serve alcoholic beverages here.

 **Boy:** Listen, geezer, either buy something from behind the glass here or beat it.

 **Rick:** What did you call me? **(quickly moves to the counter and grabs the kid by the collar, pulling out his Laser gun from his pocket and putting the end under the kid's chin)** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

* * *

 **Morty was sitting silently in the car. _Ohhhh, man, I'm getting horny again._ He couldn't control his thoughts. Jessica in sexy poses, moaning and groaning Morty's name. _G_ _eez. Maybe a quickie couldn't hurt._ He was about to grab his member when he heard screaming coming from the store. _Oh, man. What did Rick do now?_ Morty pulled out the gun from the glove compartment, in case Rick couldn't be reasoned with. He hoped to God that wouldn't happen.** **He made his way to the store, pushing the glass door as quickly as he could.**

 **Rick:** You little shit! Take that back!

 **Girl:** Stop! Let him go!

 **Morty:** Rick! Stop! It's not worth it! Just put the gun down!

 **Rick turned his head a little so he could see Morty and the kid with the shitty attutide at the same time. He saw Morty with the gun in his hands aimed at him.**

 **Rick:** Morty, don't do this!

 **Morty:** I-i-if I can't reason with you Rick, I'll use it. I-I-I-I won't hesitate.

 **Rick:** Morty!

 **Morty:** I'm serious, Rick! He's not worth it! Just let the guy go!

 **Rick looked back and forth at Morty and the kid. Little punk has fear in his eyes. Made him feel superior. But Rick analyzed the situation and pulled back.** **Morty did as well.**

 **Rick:** Little bitch. C'mon, Morty. There's no booze here. It's just a stupid pastry shop.

 **Rick made sure there weren't any cops as he was getting out. Some places had silent alarms, but it looks like he was in the clear.**

 **Rick:** C'mon Morty, hurry to the car before someone shows up.

 **They speedwalked toward the car, in case anyone could see them. Didn't want to attract attention.**

 **Rick:** Okay, we're safe, Morty.

 **?** **:** Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that.

 **The voice came from behind them. It wasn't one of the teenagers, voice was less annoying. Instead it was calmer and controlled. Thankfully, Rick had been in situations like this before, so he knew what to do.** **He quickly dropped towards the ground, dragging Morty with him, since the poor kid didn't know what was coming. As soon as they hit the ground, the sound of an object, likely a limb, is heard wooshing over their heads. Rick rolled his body quickly, pushing Morty away so he would roll too, out of the way of an anticipated attack. A crack is heard and tiny bits of asphalt are sent upwards. Rick took out his laser gun and shot in the attacker's direction, but they were too fast. Rick quickly got up and dragged the confused yet scared Morty across the asphalt, to the other side of the car. Rick opened the door and quickly tossed Morty inside, then diving towards the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. Just in time, too, as the car door gets hit, causing a dent. Rick locked and started the car. The car was rising, and Rick felt like he just escaped when a sudden drop is felt. He looked back and the attacker was holding on to the car.**

 **?:** Stop!

 **Rick flicked the engines to maximum power, and the momentary blast of heat and energy caused the attacker to lose their grip and fall off.** **Rick opened the window and stuck his head out, giving the finger.**

 **Rick:** Ha! Nice try, bi- **urp** -Iiiitch!

 **Rick suddenly put his head back in as a chunk of asphalt flew past where his head just was. _Shit, who the fuck is this?!_** **He returned fire, but the shadowy figure dodged and started chasing after them, with such incredible speed.**

 **Morty:** Rick?! What the hell is happening?!

 **Rick:** I don't know Morty. Must be this dimension's version of a cop. Morty, pull out your gun and shoot the bastard! And don't hesitate! Bitch might damage the car, and w- **urp** -Eere sitting ducks if that happens!

 **Morty wanted to protest, but he didn't want to go to jail. After seeing that person... yeah no thank you.** **He opened his window and shot at the attacker. They dodged a few shots before Morty got a hit. The attacker exclaimed, stopped, and suddenly...**

 **Poof.**

 **Morty:** Rick, did you see that?

 **Rick:** Yeah, I saw the shot, Morty. Wasn't that impressive.

 **Morty:** No, I mean what happened to the guy after. He just went up in smoke.

 **Rick:** What?

 **Rick looked back and saw a dissipating cloud where the person was.** **Morty's gun was only supposed to shoot lasers that carved holes through bodies, like if they were swiss cheese.**

 **Rick:** We gotta check it out, Morty. Gun's not supposed to do that.

 **Rick steered the car and landed next to where the attacker presumably died, then got out and examined the scene.**

 **Rick:** Morty, I-I-I don't see any remains. I think they were disintegrated somehow.

 **Morty:** Look, they dropped some rocks!

 **Rick:** Huh. Ruby and Sapphire. I bet I could sell these online for a lot of money. These are pretty big, Morty.

 **Rick put them in his pocket. Although these aren't the crystals he was searching for, it was a bonus.**

 **?:** What did you do to Garnet?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before you read:  
**_

 _I would very much appreciate reviews. Please be brutally honest,  
so I know for a fact what I can do to improve my writing and story development. This applies to  
every story I create, so please review them._

 _ **I accept suggestions** ,_

 _but only shows, games, etc. etc. I have seen before.  
_ _Just PM me what you want me to write, and I'll_ _try my best.  
_ _Go to my profile page for more details._

* * *

 **Rick and Morty - Crystal Clear**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rick and Morty turned to the voice and saw that it came from a tall thin lady, accompanied by a short, somewhat chubby woman, and a boy. _I-I think he's crying._**

 **Rick:** Was that who was chasing us? Hey, it-it-it-it was self def- **urp** -EEnse!

 **Thin lady:** Let go of her this instant!

 **Rick:** W-w-what are you talking about? She-she-she-she turned into a cloud, and died. Unintentionally.

 **Thin lady:** Her gems! Give us her gems!

 **Rick:** The ruby and sapphire? No way, bitch. She dropped these, so now I'm sellin' 'em!

 **Thin lady:** Give them to us or we'll attack!

 **Boy:** Noo! Don't give Garnet away!

 **Rick:** W-w-wait. The-the rocks are her? Oh shit, then that makes it worth so much more! I'm gonna make a fortune!

 **Morty:** Rick!

 **Rick:** * **groan** * Fine!

 **Rick took the gems out of his pocket and threw them at the thin lady's direction!**

 **The thin lady grunted as she caught the gems, who didn't expect them to be thrown.**

 **Thin lady:** Hey! Be more careful!

 **Rick:** It's a rock, it'll take more than a throw to br- **urp** -EAAk it.

 **The thin lady called Rick ill-mannered under her breath, which Rick heard, but decided to ignore because if these people knew... _Garment, was it? No, Garnet. Yeah, if they knew Garnet then they could probably kick my ass too._**

 **Short woman:** Oh, man! Now we gotta wait like, four hours for Garnet to regenerate!

 **Regenerate? Whoa, rocks regenerating complete bodies? Rick was astounded. It seemed biologically impossible, but then he realized rocks aren't biological, so what are they?** **Rick wanted to know more, but he started off with a bad impression on these people. If he could somehow gain their trust. _Explain myself, maybe? If they see from my perspective then they'll understand why I hurt Garnet. I'll try._**

 **Rick:** Hey, listen... uh...

 **Thin lady:** Hmph. My name is Pearl.

 **Short woman:** Amethyst, yo.

 **Boy:** Steven.

 **Rick:** Wait, you guys are like-like this... Garnet? You're rocks?

 **Pearl:** Yes. Except for Steven here, he's half human.

 _ **They can interbreed with humans? But rocks aren't biological, while humans are. Strange.**_

 **Rick:** Okay, um, Pearl. Listen, w-w-w-we got off on the wrong foot here. Garnet was chasing us and she dented my car in an attempt to hurt me. Would've broken my spine.

 **Pearl:** Garnet doesn't hurt humans unless they harm one of her friends. And besides, the most she'll do is let you off with a warning if she doesn't know you.

 **Rick:** Okay, so I may or may not have pulled a gun in an attempt to get some teenager to take back an insult. Listen, can we um, discuss this somewhere else? It's dark and cold out here.

 **Pearl:** I don't know. These decisions are up to Garnet. And she can't speak right now because...

 **Rick:** Look, if I'd have known she wasn't trying to kill us I wouldn't have harmed her.

 **Pearl:** * **sigh** * Okay. I trust you. For now. Come meet us at the temple, at the beach. It's by the cliff.

 **Rick:** Alright. Hey, you can come in the car if you like.

 **Pearl:** I appreciate your hospitality, but-

 **Rick:** Hey, I'm not a nice guy, but I'm making an exception here, and I don't do that often. Very, very rarely, as a matter of fact.

 **Pearl:** Okay. Is that your vehicle, over there?

 **Rick:** Yeah. There's enough of us to fit.

 **Pearl:** Why does it have those human waste cans attached to it?

 **Rick:** It-it's a space ship. It can fly.

 **Pearl:** What?

 **Steven:** Cool! A spaceship!

 **Pearl:** How is a human capable of making this?

 **Rick:** We can talk about my genius later. Let's go already.

* * *

 **Rick, Morty, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven were on their way to the temple. Steven and Pearl looked in awe, although for completely different reasons. Steven was amazed because he'd never seen Beach City from above. Pearl was astounded because she never expected a simple human to construct such a complex piece of machinery. Amethyst was in the middle, so she couldn't really see.**

 **Amethyst:** So, Rick, who's the kid?

 **Rick:** Th-this is my grandson, Morty.

 **Amethyst:** Weird name.

 **Rick:** I thought the same thing when my daughter told me. I said, "Gee, Beth. You couldn't have picked a worse name for the kid. The kids at school will destroy it. Have fun dealing with a crying kid everytime he comes home from school."

 **Morty:** Well, it's my name. A-a-and I like it.

 **Steven:** I don't think it's weird. I think it gives you character.

 **Morty:** Thanks, Steven.

 **Rick:** I exactly don't understand the relationship with you and Steven, Pearl. Are you and Amethyst, and I assume Garnet too, like his guardians or somethings? Kid got any parents? I remember you saying he's half human.

 **Pearl:** Well his father is the human. But his mother, well... she gave up her physical form to birth Steven.

 **Rick:** Ooh. Ouch. Sorry I asked, kid.

 **Steven:** Well, I never really knew my mom anyway, other then the videos of her my dad showed me. She seemed nice.

 **Morty:** That's pretty sad, P-pearl.

 **Pearl:** Well, all of us had to live with it. Rose was our leader, after all.

 **Rick: (whispering)** Hey Morty, I thought it was the father's job to ditch the family.

 **Morty: (whispering)** Rude, Rick.

 **Rick:** Whatever. Yo, this the place?

 **Pearl:** Yes.

 **Rick:** Alright.

 **Rick parked the car by the stairs. He didn't feel like getting sand in his shoes today. The group made their way up and entered the temple.**

 **Rick:** Wow. Roomy. It's nice. Bigger than my place. Well, my daughter's.

 **Pearl:** So Rick, you wanted to converse with us?

 **Rick:** Yeah. But I'd like to apologize to G- **urp** -AArnet first. My fault this happened.

 **Pearl:** Well, she may take a while longer. Regeneration can be a lengthy process. Unless you're Amethyst.

 **Amethyst:** Yeah, I rushed mine a few times before.

 **Garnet:** **(comes in from around the corner)** Pearl, I- You! What are you doing here!

 **Rick:** Hey, look. I apologize. It was wrong of me to pull a gun to a kid. Morty, apologize for shooting her.

 **Morty:** You told me to, Rick!

 **Rick:** Okay, we both apologize. Listen, Garnet. I only came here for a certain type of crystal. We mean no harm. Just don't provoke us.

 **Pearl:** It's fine, Garnet, we've made amends.

 **Garnet:** Hm. I still don't trust you.

 **Rick:** You'd be making a mistake if you were. I'm not a very nice person. But I still have morals.

 **Garnet:** Hm.

 **Amethyst:** Yo, you guys want me to join the group?

 **Pearl:** It'd be better if we all knew about Rick before we help him. Rick, can you tell us about yourself?

 **Rick:** My name is Rick Sanchez, from Earth dimension C-137.

 **Pearl:** D-dimension?

 **Rick:** You heard right. I'm from an alternate dimension, with an Earth, a Moon, a Sun, all that crap.

 **Garnet:** I find this hard to believe.

 **Rick:** I was expecting a doubter. I'll prove it. **(pulls out his portal gun, and fires, creating a portal)**

 **Pearl:** Wha?

 **Garnet:** Oh, my.

 **Amethyst:** Cool!

 **Rick:** There's an infinite number of dimensions, with infinite possibilities, and infinite timelines. There's even a dimension where your Rose still exists.

 **Pearl:** You mean, Rose Quartz is alive?!

 **Rick:** Yeah. But, your Rose "died" for a reason in this dimension. To create Steven. If she was still here, you'd have no memories of little Steven because he never existed. If Steven were to meet his mom, She would not recognize him, and neither would your counterparts. You have to respect Rose's decision in this dimension, Pearl, because if you didn't, that would mean you wouldn't love Steven.

 **Pearl:** I... I see...

 **Rick closes the portal, before whatever the hell on the other side comes in.**

 **?:** What are you clods going on about now?

 **Rick:** Clod? W-w-when did that become an insult again?

 **Garnet:** That's Peridot. She recently joined our group.

 **Peridot:** Yes... Who are the humans before us?

 **Rick:** Hey, I'm R- **urp** -Iick, this here is M- **urp** -OOrty.

 **Peridot:** Why does, "the rick", make those disgusting noises?

 **Rick:** It's just Rick, not "the rick". That's stupid. Also, I can't help it. I'm an alcoholic.

 **Garnet:** That explains the smell.

 **Peridot:** Hmph. A drunkard, are you? Why is it in the temple? Did it wander in here?

 **Rick:** Oh, a sassy one! Intelligent, too, by the choice of v- **urp** -OOcabulary she uses.

 **Peridot:** Well I was designed to serve as a technological expert, which a drunkard like you obviously isn't.

 **Rick:** Ooh, ouch. Well then, is the technological expert capable of creating an interdimensional portal?

 **Peridot:** Well, no. But it's scientifically impossible anyway.

 **Rick:** Huh. Then what's this? (shoots a portal)

 **Peridot:** W-w-w-w... HOW?! This breaks so many laws! It's mathematically impossible!

 **Rick:** Would you like to see the mathematical equation that proves it?

 **Peridot:** W-well of course!

 **Rick:** Somebody got some pen and paper?

 **Steven:** Here you are!

 **Rick:** Thanks, kid. **(starts writing something down, then motions Peridot to come)**

 **Peridot walks towards Rick, and grabs the paper. It reads:**

 **I do what I want.**

* * *

 _Remember to leave a review, and a suggestion if you like!_


End file.
